God of War 2
thumb God of War II é um hack and slash ação-aventura vídeo game e na seqüência para o God of War jogo de vídeo para o PlayStation 2. Foi lançado na América do Norte em 13 de março de 2007, na Europa em 27 de abril, e em 03 de maio de 2007 na Austrália. O norte-americano NTSC versão de God of War II é embalado em um conjunto de dois discos. O primeiro disco contém o jogo, eo segundo disco é dedicado ao desenvolvimento do jogo, incluindo um diário da produção do jogo. O Europeia / Australiana versão PAL vem em duas edições diferentes: uma edição padrão único disco e um disco de dois "Special Edition", que vem em um caso diferente do que a edição único disco. Ele também inclui arte da caixa diferente, um DVD bônus, bem como a versão PAL do jogo. God of War II ganhou um Joystick de Ouro por "Game PlayStation do Ano 2007" no Golden Joystick Awards 2007. Gameplay A jogabilidade de God of War II é muito semelhante à de seu antecessor. O jogador controla Kratos em uma combinação de combate, plataformas e elementos de jogo de quebra-cabeça. Ele também mantém o conceito de usar minigames para executar mata sangrenta. Outro elemento que retorna do jogo anterior é Kratos capacidade de encontrar Red Orbs para subir de nível de suas armas e magia e Olhos Gorgon e penas Phoenix para aumentar sua saúde e medidores de mágica. Como o Deus anterior of War, Kratos recebe numerosas armas e poderes mágicos por toda sua missão, dada a ele por certos caracteres, ou tomadas de seus inimigos. Esses itens oferecer pequenas melhorias em termos de jogabilidade mais de God of War, como as asas de Ícaro "(um item cortado do jogo original), que permite ao jogador para deslizar distâncias curtas, o Velocino de Ouro, que permite aos jogadores para repelir projéteis, e a Blades of Athena, um artigo de retorno do primeiro jogo, que agora permite que os jogadores balanço a partir de objetos em destaque. História God of War II tem lugar algum tempo depois dos eventos do primeiro jogo, Kratos, após a derrota de Ares, tornou-se o novo Deus da Guerra, mas infelizmente não foi aceite pelos restantes membros do panteão grego, devido à sua implacável tratamento das outras cidades-estados gregas. Kratos ainda é assombrado por memórias dos feitos de seu passado enquanto trabalha com Ares. Ele encontra o gozo maneira que só ele pode, liderando e auxiliando seu exército espartano na Grécia conquistando. Athena pede que Kratos parar, dizendo-lhe que ela não pode protegê-lo por muito mais tempo da ira do Olimpo e que ele não deve virar as costas para ela, porque foi ela quem fez dele um deus. Kratos responde que ele não deve nada a ela e desce para a batalha de Rodes para ajudar seu exército espartano. Como Kratos se junta à luta, ele cresce a um ser humano enorme e começa a destruir a cidade de Rodes. Depois de um tempo curto, Kratos percebe um pássaro (Zeus), que acredita ser Kratos Athena disfarçado, lhe rouba quase todo o seu poder divino, infundindo-los para o Colosso de Rhodes e trazê-lo para a vida para matar o agora desligado deus. Depois de um prolongado conflito com o gigante de metal que grassa por toda a cidade, Zeus oferece Kratos a Blade of Olympus, que o próprio Zeus usado para ganhar a guerra entre os deuses e os Titãs. A mando de Zeus, Kratos infunde a lâmina com sua divindade, tornando-o mortal, mas dados, permitindo a ele para destruir o Colosso do interior. Como Kratos salta do Colosso cair, ele grita para os deuses, se ele precisa provar mais nada para eles. No entanto, Kratos é esmagado e gravemente ferido por mão caindo the Colossus 'após a batalha. Kratos percebe que ele deve recuperar a Blade of Olympus para se salvar. Como ele lentamente se levanta e manca seu caminho para a espada, Zeus se revela como a águia que roubou seu poder, e ele traiu Kratos para que seu destino não será o mesmo que Ares '. Kratos é então morto. No entanto, como Kratos está sendo arrastado para uma eternidade de tormento no Hades, ele é salvo por Gaia, a mãe dos Titãs e narrador da franquia, que oferece uma aliança. Quando os Titãs foram derrotados pelos atletas olímpicos, eles foram punidos e humilhados, e eles querem ajuda de Kratos se vingar. Kratos escapa do Underworld e é convidada por Gaia para encontrar as Irmãs do Destino, a fim de mudar o seu passado. Ela dá Kratos a ajuda do mágico cavalo Pegasus para atravessar a distância para as Irmãs. Kratos e Pegasus, depois de um desvio para uma montanha que abriga o Typhon Titan e na ex-Titã Prometeu, voar para a Ilha da Criação, onde as Irmãs do Destino esperam. Como ele explora a ilha, Kratos encontra os gostos de Teseu, Perseu, o captan do navio no início do God of War eo Rei Bárbaro do God of War original. Kratos também encontra um Icarus abatido e enlouquecido. Kratos terras sobre o Atlas Titan abaixo da terra e tenta se comunicar com ele. No primeiro Atlas se recusa a ajudar Kratos, inclinado a aniquilar o ser humano por sua prisão novos desde a sua última reunião. No entanto, Kratos consegue persuadir o Atlas para ajudá-lo de modo que ele pode mudar seu destino e matar Zeus. Com o Titan aceitar a oferta, ele concede Kratos um novo poder e ajuda-lo de volta para a superfície para que ele possa continuar sua busca. Finalmente alcançando a Sala do Trono, Kratos expressa sua firme vontade de mudar seu próprio destino, e que de Zeus, o Deus-Rei do Olimpo, após o qual as Irmãs negar-lhe passagem. Kratos então confronta Lahkesis. Depois de uma batalha horrível, Kratos fica testemunha como o Atropos irmã do meio sai de dentro do Lahkesis derrotado, tendo Kratos volta no tempo, ao momento de sua batalha com Ares. Planejando cortar sua curta vida, destruindo o Blade of the Gods, Kratos interfere, derrotas Atropos e viaja de volta ao tempo presente. Agora lutando tanto Lahkesis e Atropos, ao mesmo tempo, Kratos consegue prender as duas irmãs no espelho viagem no tempo, e quebra-lo, deixando os dois no passado. Com Lakhesis e Átropos derrotados, Kratos faz a sua maneira de Clotho, que opera e defende o Tear do Destino, que rege a vida dos mortais e os deuses também. Clotho mãos prendendo ao chão, Kratos mata a irmã final, concedendo-lhe o controle sobre seu próprio tear. Ele primeiro vai voltar para a sua morte nas mãos de Zeus, em Rhodes, recuperando a Blade of Olympus e incitar a uma longa batalha com o Rei dos Deuses. No final da luta, Zeus é impressionante Kratos com uma tempestade de raios imparável, deixando Kratos para chamar a Zeus que ele se rende. Como Zeus está prestes a matar Kratos, ele desvia o golpe usando o Velocino de Ouro e pinos mãos de Zeus para o rock com suas lâminas. Kratos então toma a Blade of Olympus e começa a conduzi-lo no abdômen de Zeus. Athena chega e defende Zeus, no entanto, Kratos batalhas la, irritados com sua rebeldia contra ele. O Zeus gravemente ferido tenta escapar, apesar de Kratos tenta cobrar para a frente e matar Zeus como ele foge. Que, em seguida, faz com que Athena a sacrificar-se, salvando seu pai à custa da sua própria vida. Suas últimas palavras revelam que ações de Zeus são destinadas a romper o ciclo de matar pai e filho, que remonta a Cronos derrotando Urano, Cronos e Zeus derrota. Ao matar Kratos, antes que ele pode matar seu pai, Zeus tinha a esperança de romper o ciclo - confirmando assim que Kratos é, de fato, o filho de Zeus, e implora que ele a ceder em sua busca por vingança. Depois de um momento de choque aparente e, vergonha Kratos escurece e rosna que ele não tem pai. Athena morre nos braços de Kratos, dizendo que todos os deuses no Olimpo negará Kratos, defendendo assim Zeus Olympus vai prevalecer. Ela disse que mesmo que Kratos quer matar Zeus, Zeus é Olympus. Kratos então jura vingança exata sobre Zeus e qualquer deus que vai negar-lhe o vingança, gritando que seu tempo está no fim. Voltando ao Loom, que agora está entrando em colapso, Kratos usa-lo mais uma vez para ir de volta mais no tempo para o fim próximo da Grande Guerra. Ele, então, traz Gaia e os Titãs de volta ao presente. Enquanto isso, Zeus comícios seus companheiros deuses Poseidon, Hades, Hermes e Helios, instando-os a se unir e derrotar essa ameaça juntos. De repente, todo o templo do Olimpo começa a tremer. Os deuses olhar para baixo a partir da varanda do templo, e Kratos local e os Titãs fazendo o seu caminho para cima, pronto para a batalha. O jogo termina com uma advertência profética: The End Begins .... Personagens ■ Kratos - O principal protagonista do jogo. No início de God of War II, Kratos é o God of War (Deus) depois de derrotar Ares, mas não sendo liberado de seu tormento fez sua tristeza ferver em ódio e raiva para os Deuses. Ele se vira para o seu exército mortal de Esparta para guerrear contra cidades através das terras da Grécia, o que levanta a ira de Zeus e os outros deuses. Logo, ele descobre que é traído por Zeus e reduzido a um mortal e seus poderes são levados para longe dele. Kratos deve, então, viajar para o templo das Irmãs do Destino para se vingar e destruir Zeus uma vez por todas. ■ Athena - A deusa da guerra sabedoria. Apesar de ser uma companheira constante no primeiro jogo, Athena aparece apenas três vezes; para alertar Kratos sobre suas ações que desagradam a outros deuses, enquanto canalizando-se através de uma estátua, e para salvar Zeus, atira-se na frende da espada de Kratos e acaba morrendo. ■ Gaia - Mãe dos Titãs, e conectado a todas as coisas da Terra e da vida. Juntamente com os outros Titãs, ela foi banida na Guerra dos Titãs, e vendo busca de Kratos para a vingança sobre Zeus, se oferece para emprestar-lhe poder para sua causa. Ela ajuda a Kratos ao longo de sua jornada na esperança de que juntos eles podem ocasionar a queda do Olimpo. Ela também atua como o narrador do jogo. ■ Último Espartano: Kratos encontra pela primeira vez o espartano passado, quando ele sai do submundo antes de tomar a Pegasus. Kratos diz o espartano voltar para Esparta e preparar as tropas para a batalha. Kratos depois, encontra o Espartano antes de sua batalha com o Kraken e inconscientemente batalhas ele. Quando a luta começa, Kratos não sabe que é seu próprio tenente Spartan devido à escuridão no quarto. A batalha é notável por ser apresentado em uma jogabilidade 2D de estilo. Kratos termina a batalha jogando o Spartan através da janela até o chão, onde ele descobre a identidade de um guerreiro já mortalmente ferido. O espartano Kratos Última diz que Zeus destruiu Sparta na ausência de Kratos e que ele estava em uma missão para o Sisters of Fate para mudar o destino de Esparta. ■ Lahkesis - O meio (matrona) das três Irmãs do Destino tem um manto de penas e asas, juntamente com uma equipe de funcionários. Ela zomba de Kratos, dizendo-lhe que ela era a responsável por decidir tanto a derrota do Titans na Grande Guerra e deixando Kratos chegar as irmãs. Ela se recusa a aceitar Kratos e diz que ele irá falhar em sua missão de mudar seu destino. ■ Atropos - O mais velho da irmã (velha) do Destino, que estava dentro Lakhesis até que ela se separou de lutar Kratos. Ela zombou de "tentativa de mudar seu destino, demonstrando seu poder alterando o evento a partir do primeiro God of War e tentar destruir o Blade of the Gods, para que Kratos morreria por Ares Kratos mão. Kratos é forçado a lutar em seu próprio passado (com a batalha final do primeiro jogo raging no fundo), a fim de derrotá-la e preservar a sua existência. ■ Clotho - O mais novo (virgem), Sisters of Fate que Kratos encontros, embora ela não tem qualquer semelhança com suas irmãs. Ela é uma criatura com obesidade mórbida bicho-like com braços múltiplos e os peitos que fica dentro do multi-nivelado Câmara Loom. Ela gira o fio de todos os, deus mortal e titan. Kratos deve derrotar Clotho e aprender a trabalhar no tear, a fim de matar Zeus e mudar seu destino. ■ Zeus - O rei do Olimpo e os deuses que criaram a Blade of Olympus, e o antagonista principal do jogo. Ele é o pai de Ares, Atena e Kratos. Ele trai Kratos no início do segundo jogo. Inimigos Inimigos comuns ■ Soldado Rhodes: Estes guerreiros são meros mortais e não são páreo até mesmo para Kratos enfraquecido. ■ Rhodes Archer: Arqueiros do exército Rhodes. ■ Legionnaire Undead: O retorno guerreiros mortos-vivos, mas não tão usual como em God of War. ■ Mortos-Vivos Archer: Undead Warrior retorna com um arco. ■ Legionnaire Maldito: A versão mais forte do Legionários mortos-vivos retorno em God of War II. ■ Arqueiro Maldito: A versão mais forte do Archers Undead. ■ Capitão Legionário: O tipo mais poderoso de legionários retorno em God of War II. ■ Legionnaire Hades: A versão diferentes dos retornos do legionário capitão. ■ Sentry Fates: Os adoradores Satyr-like of Fate, e os inimigos mais comuns do jogo. ■ Guardião Fates: A versão mais forte do Sentry Fates. ■ Hades Fiend: Dangerous guerreiros mortos-vivos femininos que podem criar bolas de fogo, e jogá-los à distância. ■ Remains Maldito: Esses esqueletos ressuscitado só pode ser derrotado por estar completamente destruído. ■ Juggernaut Fates: minion, Massive hulking do Fates armado com um mangual. ■ Juggernaut Hades: A versão diferente do Juggernaut Fates. ■ Wraith de Atenas: Estes abominação undead, já conhecido por Kratos, são novamente os seus inimigos. ■ Wraith de Asphodel: A versão mais forte do Wraith de Atenas. ■ Satyr: poderosos guerreiros armados com uma equipe de funcionários, retornando de God of War. ■ Satyr Campeão: A versão mais forte do Satyr padrão. ■ Besta Senhor: Pequeno, mas perigoso servo Satyr-like de Fates. Ele pode convocar Cyclops, e assumir o controle sobre eles. ■ Barbarian Mercenary: Bárbaros Undead. ■ Sumo Sacerdote do Fates: Estes inimigos são spell-casters que pode se teleportar, convocar mais inimigos, e drenar magia de Kratos, tornando a tarefa mais difícil matá-los. ■ Harpy: O retorno Harpy padrão em God of War II. ■ Harpy Maldito: A versão mais forte da Harpy padrão. ■ Harpy Hades: Harpy coberto de chamas. ■ Ninfa: A pequena, os inimigos voadores que vivem em colméias. ■ Nymph Hades: A versão diferente do padrão da ninfa. ■ Grunt Minotaur: O retorno Minotaur padrão em God of War II. ■ Erebus Minotauro: Minotauro coberto de gelo. ■ Hades Minotauro: Estes Minotaurs gordura são ao contrário dos outros membros de sua espécie. ■ Titan Minotauro: O mais forte dos inimigos de Kratos na Ilha da Criação, esses antigos animais, de pedra são adversários formidáveis. Apenas três são encontrados durante o jogo. ■ Cyclops Tyrant: Cyclops desarmado. ■ Cyclops Berserker: Cyclops com um tronco de árvore gigante. ■ Brute Cyclops: Cyclops com uma mandíbula gigante. ■ Gorgon: O retorno Gorgon padrão em God of War II. ■ Gorgon Assassin: Uma versão mais perigosa da Gorgon padrão. ■ Gorgon Queen: O tipo mais poderoso de Gorgon encontrados em God of War Series. ■ Siren Desert: Estas bestas cantando já fez uma aparição em God of War. ■ Widow Siren: As sereias da Ilha da Criação são diferentes das encontradas anteriormente Kratos. ■ Selvagem Cerberus: Cerberus com chifres na cabeça do meio. ■ Mole Cerberus: A versão mais forte do Cerberus Wild. ■ Cerberus Criador: O retorno Cerberus padrão em God of War II. ■ Rabid Hound: cães monstruosos que os guardas da Ilha da Criação. ■ Semente Cerberus: O filhote de cachorro-como retorno cães demoníacos em God of War II. ■ Wild Boar: criaturas agressivas nativas da Ilha da Criação. ■ Griffin: A criatura gigantesca que patrulhar as águas ao redor da Ilha da Criação. ■ Griffin Rider: O piloto do Griffins. ■ Raven: criaturas Unique (e desafios) Kratos enfrenta e mata durante o passeio no Pegasus. Estes pássaros gigantes tentou fazer Kratos cair de sua montaria, mas ele acabou pulou em suas costas e quebrou o pescoço. Bosses ■ Colosso de Rodes: O primeiro chefe do jogo. É trazido à vida por Zeus (disfarçado na forma de um pássaro), que drena o poder de Kratos e dá-lo para a estátua. Como Kratos luta contra seu caminho através da cidade, o Colosso tentará destruí-lo. Kratos finalmente luta contra o Colossus de dentro. Quando completamente drenado de seu poder de Kratos com o uso do Blade of Olympus começa a entrar em colapso. Kratos escapa pela boca em uma plataforma. Ele é então esmagado e quase morto pela mão do colosso caindo .. ■ Rider Dark: Este guerreiro pilotos da Griffin Escuro e é o líder de Griffin Riders. Armado com a Lança do Destino, ele protege a Ilha da Criação a partir de qualquer invasores. Kratos luta com ele no céu perto da ilha, e mata o Cavaleiro usando sua própria lança do Destino. ■ Teseu: Um herói grego famoso, ele empunha uma lança dupla lâmina e pode convocar cristais de gelo e geada Minotauro. Ele serve o Sisters of Fate como o "mestre do cavalo" para a glória de Zeus e mantém a chave para as capelas nas costas do Steeds do Tempo. Kratos oferece a vida de Teseu em troca da chave que ele possui para a porta, mas Teseu desafios Kratos para um duelo até a morte para provar quem é o maior guerreiro na Grécia. Após uma batalha prolongada, Kratos usa própria lança de Teseu contra ele por empalando-lhe à porta, usando a chave para abrir a porta, então repetidamente batendo a porta na cabeça até que ele morra. ■ Barbarian King: Um dos personagens do jogo original para retornar, o Rei Bárbaro foi visto várias vezes através da cutscenes no jogo como adversário Kratos ", que quase o derrotou, forçando Kratos para fazer um pacto com Ares. Kratos é visto decapitar o Rei no primeiro jogo, mas neste jogo ele é um morto-vivo poderoso, um cadáver montado num cavalo decrépito. Ele diz a Kratos que ele é grato que as Parcas lhe concedeu este último duelo com Kratos para a vingança. Depois de Kratos derruba o rei do cavalo e mata-lo, ele usa seu próprio martelo contra ele, esmagando sua cabeça até que ele é nada mais que uma confusão enorme. Em outro retrocesso para o jogo original, o capitão do navio a quem Kratos deixado a perecer no interior do Hydra é uma das almas a convocação Barbarian Rei, juntamente com Mercenaries seu Barbarian. Se você matar o capitão, ele marca a terceira vez na série que você deixá-lo morrer. Sendo a segunda quando você encontrar ele no Submundo no primeiro jogo e chutá-lo para o Styx. ■ Mole Cerberus: Um preto, cão de três cabeças que é mais rápido, mais forte e pode cuspir fogo, Kratos descobre que tem comido Jason (of the Argonauts) e do Tosão de Ouro junto com ele. Kratos deve recuperar o Velocino de Ouro a partir de dentro da besta. Ele primeiro esfaqueia dois dos cabeças então enfia a mão dentro da boca os últimos rasgando a lã e as tripas de dentro dele matando-o. ■ Euryale: Este ser imortal é irmã de Medusa, uma górgona muito maior, mais pesado. Ela quer vingar a morte de sua irmã, que foi morto por Kratos no God of War original, e para se vingar de todas as outras górgonas Kratos matou. Ela elogia o Sisters of Fate para atrair Kratos em sua têmpora. Sua energia petrificação é vermelho, em oposição à energia górgonas outros "ser verde. Kratos luta com ela em fatias primeiro, mas, finalmente, a cabeça dela. Quando derrotado, sua cabeça pode ser usada para transformar inimigos em pedra. Isto é semelhante ao "Olhar de Medusa" do primeiro jogo. ■ Perseus: O herói grego parece estar em sua própria busca para procurar as Irmãs do Destino, para trazer seu amor (presumivelmente Andromeda) de volta dos mortos. Perseu usa o capacete de Hades que o torna invisível, um estilingue, uma espada e um escudo reflexivo, que ele recebeu de vários deuses. Ele tenta matar Kratos acreditar que o confronto é um teste para provar seu valor para uma audiência com o Sisters (ou pelo menos ele pode gozar a glória de Kratos matar). Kratos deve primeiro destruir o seu capacete para retirar a sua invisibilidade em seguida, quebrar a sua espada em pedaços, em que Perseus ponto é baixo apenas para sua funda ea magia ofuscante do seu escudo. Depois de Perseus enfraquecimento, Kratos esmaga a cabeça em uma parede, ele se afoga na inconsciência, em seguida, leva escudo de Perseu e joga-lo através de uma parede em um gancho, matando-o instantaneamente. ■ Icarus: Kratos é executado em um Ícaro idosos ao chegar ao grande abismo. Ele parece ter perdido sua sanidade mental, reagindo violentamente a chegada de Kratos. Isso faz com que uma luta que leva ambos ao longo da borda. Kratos consegue arrancar suas asas, fazendo com que o velho cair para sua morte, enquanto Kratos terras no Atlas Titan. ■ Spartan Última - Em um quarto escuro, um guerreiro Kratos duelos desconhecido, que, quando mortalmente ferido, é revelada a ser seu segundo em comando, o jovem general espartano. ■ Kraken: Aparece após a batalha com o Spartan. Neste ponto, Kratos passou por tanto que ele desiste de lutar e não vai levantar suas lâminas. Ele agora acredita que ele não pode mudar seu destino e desejos Zeus para enfrentá-lo naquele exato momento. Isso permite que o Kraken para agarrar firmemente de Kratos, que ainda está furioso. Kratos recupera seu espírito de luta após ser convencido por Gaia (em forma de mulher de Kratos) que ele será eternamente atormentado por Zeus, a menos que ele muda o seu destino. Depois de algumas rodadas de combate da besta, Kratos apunhala seus tentáculos, derrubando-o equilíbrio, e usa uma alavanca para estender uma ponte, a ponte envio direto da boca do Kraken, matando-o. ■ Sisters of Fate: Para utilizar o Tear para mudar seu passado, Kratos deve combater o Three Sisters of Fate que são defendê-la, com medo de que Kratos trará desgraça para o mundo que ele deve usá-lo. Lahkesis ■ Kratos enfrenta sozinho tentando matá-lo usando uma combinação de ataques corpo a corpo e magia com o uso de sua equipe. ■ Atropos aparece quando Lahkesis é superado por Kratos. Ela aparece de dentro de sua irmã. Atropos carrega Kratos através do espelho de volta ao tempo em que Kratos lutou Ares. Ela ameaça que ela poderia matar Kratos no passado, destruindo a espada que ele usou para matar Ares. Kratos derrota Atropos, trazendo de volta à sala de Lahkesis 'trono. ■ Tanto Lakhesis e lutar contra a Atropos Kratos. Ele os derrota, jogando-os em uma de suas inter-dimensional espelhos, e depois destruí-lo, apagando as irmãs da timeline do mundo. ■ Cloto, a irmã final, espera Kratos alguns níveis de distância. Enquanto Kratos faz seu caminho para sua cabeça, ele desativa cinco de seus braços menores bloqueando seu caminho para cima. Uma vez que no nível superior, ele desativa seus dois braços principais, dando-lhe tempo para abrir uma lâmina gigante balançando. Com esta lâmina ele espeta Clotho por sua cabeça matando o último dos Sisters of Fate, concedendo-lhe o poder de mudar o passado. ■ Zeus: Depois de usar o tear para voltar ao momento em que Zeus dirige a Blade of Olympus em Kratos, Kratos deve lutar Zeus para o controle da lâmina, a fim de mudar seu futuro. Perto do fim da batalha Kratos usa tanto Athena Blades ea Blade of Olympus para derrubá-lo. Depois de um ataque tempestade elétrica a partir de Zeus, Kratos truques Zeus, dizendo que ele dá, permitindo que Zeus para matá-lo. Kratos, com o uso do Tosão de Ouro, reverte o ataque de Zeus e usa a Blade of Olympus para quase matá-lo, até que Athena interfere. Kratos, ao tentar executar através de Zeus com a Blade, acidentalmente espeta Athena vez, que se jogou no caminho do golpe matando, ferindo mortalmente o seu, enquanto escapa Zeus, não revelando qualquer remorso nem compaixão para sua filha caída. Itens e habilidades Armas ■ Blades of Athena: lâminas Mágico Concedida Kratos pela deusa Atena. Eles funcionam como a mesma arma que a Blades of Chaos, mas estas foram dadas a Kratos quando ele sobe à divindade por Athena, e depois de Ares tinha tomado a Blades of Chaos de Kratos durante a batalha final no God of War. Os mais fracos das outras armas, a Blades of Athena ainda são rápidos e confiáveis no combate próximo. ■ Barbarian Hammer: Uma arma de combate lento, mas poderoso perto originalmente exercido pelo Rei Bárbaro. Com ele, Kratos pode entregar poderoso bate e bate, e também convocar legiões de almas. ■ Spear of Destiny: Uma arma usada originalmente pela Rider Dark. Com ele Kratos pode executar golpes mortais e golpes, e também pode disparar projéteis penetrantes perigoso em inimigos. ■ Blade of Olympus: A espada divina tão poderosa que era a lâmina que permitiu Zeus para derrotar os Titãs ela também pode prejudicar e matar outros deuses. A arma pode ser acionado com orbes de experiência para aumentar seu poder e adicionar novos ataques. No entanto, a Blade of Olympus, normalmente uma arma fornecida exclusivamente pelos desenvolvimentos enredo, só pode ser usado quando, durante a luta com o Colossus, lutando Zeus na última parte do jogo, e através de bónus de jogo. Magics ■ Fúria de Poseidon: Esta é uma magia do primeiro God of War jogo. Kratos usa-lo na primeira parte do jogo (em Rhodes), mas depois perde-lo após perder seus poderes divinos. No entanto, Kratos pode usar essa habilidade mágica durante o jogo de bônus se a Urna de Poseidon foi desbloqueado e é usado. A urna interruptores Cronos Rage 'com raiva de Poseidon. ■ Typhon de Bane: Um arco e flecha mágico-como arma que permite que Kratos ao fogo explosões rápidas de vento. ■ Cronos Rage ': Um ataque usando a eletricidade para atacar alvos múltiplos via orbs do relâmpago. Níveis de spread mais alto mais longe e atacar alvos mais, e até mesmo criar uma explosão no final da sua duração. ■ Chefe de Euryale: A cabeça decepada de Euryale, que pode ser usado para transformar inimigos em pedra (semelhante ao Olhar da Medusa do primeiro jogo). ■ Quake Atlas: Um ataque ao solo de área ampla batendo na qual convoca Kratos fortes terremotos uma detritos rochosos. Relíquias ■ Poseidon Trident: Kratos obtido este no primeiro jogo e tem-lo novamente em God of War II. Isso lhe permite mergulhar, nadar e respirar debaixo d'água infinitamente. ■ Rage of the Titans: Este poder é obtido a partir de Prometeu, que é semelhante ao "Rage of the Gods" do primeiro jogo. Este poder só pode ser ativado inicialmente quando um metro foi preenchido, quer devido a Kratos tomar dano ou recolher Orbs Gold. Ativando o poder aumenta o poder de Kratos ataque por um tempo curto e também permite-o a tomar menos dano de ataques inimigos. O jogador pode ativar e desativar Rage of the Titans sempre que desejar, ao contrário de Rage of the Gods, que teve que ser totalmente carregada e então só poderia ser totalmente drenado. ■ Amulet of the Fates: Uma relíquia que permite que Kratos para retardar o tempo, quando perto de uma estátua Fates. ■ Golden Fleece: Um bracelete de ouro que Kratos pode usar para refletir tiros dirigidos de volta a seu remetente. ■ Icarus Wings: Um par de asas com penas que Kratos leva de Icarus. Com eles, ele pode deslizar distâncias curtas após o salto. ■ Crânio Guerreiro: Um crânio que Kratos usa como uma chave. ■ Chave do Ram: Um chifre de carneiro que Kratos usa como uma chave. Tesouros Muito parecido com o primeiro God of War, após vencer o jogo, trajes adicionais podem ser desbloqueado, por Kratos ao desgaste. Semelhante ao Challenge of the Gods, God of War II oferece Challenge of the Titans depois de bater o jogo uma vez. Uma nova adição Kratos tem coleta de urnas que lhe dão poderes especiais. Outro novo recurso chamado "Play Bonus" permite que se repetir o jogo com todas as armas de Kratos e poderes, bem como usando o Urnas do Poder previamente coletadas. Trajes bônus ■ Cod of War: Kratos mais uma fantasia de peixe é igual ao Cod of War! ■ Hydra Armor: armadura Wear forjada a partir de escalas da Hydra mortal. ■ Odyssey Dark: Embarque em uma Odyssey escuro com um guerreiro adequado para a tarefa. ■ Athena: Jogue o jogo como o Noble deusa Athena. ■ Hercules: Agora você pode ter a força e os olhares de Hércules. ■ Kratos Geral: retorna Kratos Geral do passado, e está no seu comando. ■ Deus Armor: armadura do God of War para inspirar medo em seus inimigos. Undo edits Categoria:Série God of war Categoria:Série God of war